Chakra, Maken and Elemen
by Kuro no Kishi 123
Summary: Naruto adalah Shinobi yang tersisa dari Elemental Nation yang selamat dari Perang Shinobi. Dengan berbekal kekuatan dari teman-temannya dia berjanji akan mengalahkan Madara, namun apa yang terjadi jika dirinya malah terlempar ke dimensi lain. (First Fanfic Crossover)


**Chapter 01: Akademi Tenbi.**

 **.**

 **Bwuuuzt!**

 **Blaaaaar!**

Sebuah kilatan cahaya berwarna emas yang terlihat membelah langit mendung tersebut menimbulkan suara yang cukup memekakan telinga setelah cahaya itu mengenai puncak Gunung Amanohara, tentunya itu menimbulkan goncangan yang cukup kuat di setiap tempat yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk Akademi Tenbi yang tak jauh dari gunung tersebut.

Semua murid dan guru yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya di kelasnya terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan tersebut setelah melihat cahaya yang bersinar cukup kuat dari puncak gunung Amanohara, kepanikan pun terjadi diantara para murid Akademi Tenbi karena insiden tersebut.

" _Perhatian untuk semua murid Akademi Tenbi! Kalian tidak perlu panik dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini, sebagian staff guru sedang berusaha menyelidiki apa yang terjadi saat ini. Namun saat ini, kami hanya bisa memperkirakan jika itu adalah kilatan petir biasa. Jadi kalian lanjutkan saja aktivitas kalian masing-masing. Terima kasih!"_

Pengumuman yang disampaikan melalui pengeras suara di setiap masing-masing kelas itu membuat para murid mendesah lega karena tak ada kejadian serius yang terjadi namun mereka tak memungkiri ketakutan yang mereka alami. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka pun meneruskan kegiatan belajar mengajar yang sempat tertunda itu dan menyampingkan masalah yang baru saja terjadi itu untuk nanti.

Sementara itu di ruangan kepala sekolah Akademi Tenbi...

"Apa ini? Ini bukan kilat biasa, aku bahkan bisa merasakan jika ada sesuatu disana," gumam wanita berambut merah gelap yang diikat seperti ekor kuda itu, iris matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya itu menatap resah kearah Gunung Amanohara yang mulai mengeluarkan asapnya karena ledakan sebelumnya "Apa segel yang ada disana sudah terlepas?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, padahal tahun ajaran, baru saja dimulai.

"Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin segelnya terlepas, ini pasti ada hal yang lain," ujarnya yang terlihat sangat tidak percaya sekali dengan apa yang ditanyakannya, jika segel itu memang terlepas maka itu akan menjadi bencana besar untuk Akademi ini.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Suara ketukan di pintu ruangannya membuat segala asumsi yang berputar di otaknya itu terhenti seketika kemudian perempuan itu sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintunya "Masuk saja!" titahnya agak sedikit keras agar bisa terdengar oleh orang yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

 **Kreeet!**

Seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan memakai ikat kepala dari kain putih diikuti seorang wanita berambut biru agak gelap panjang yang dibiarkan terurai hingga menyentuh panggulnya, keduanya memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata namun yang jelas mereka sangat cemas sekali perihal kilatan tadi.

"Minori-sensei, tadi itu..."

"Itu bukan petir biasa, selama ini tak ada satupun petir yang menyambar puncak Gunung Amanohara. Apa mungkin itu...?"

"Tenanglah, kalian berdua," potong wanita berambut merah yang sempat dipanggil 'Minori-sensei' itu dengan ekspresi tenangnya, dia tahu jika kedua guru unggulan di Akademi Tenbi ini sangat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi di Gunung Amanohara tapi itu bukanlah hal serius menurutnya "Itu memang kilatan yang tak biasa, tapi aku yakin jika itu bukanlah karena segel yang terlepas. Kemungkinan ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi disana," ucapnya sambil membalikan badannya menghadap pada kedua orang tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi? Kita harus segera memeriksanya kesana, ini juga demi keselamatan Akademi ini," usul pria tersebut, dia tak bisa menenangkan dirinya jika dirinya tak langsung memeriksa apa yang terjadi disana.

"Apa yang dikatakan Gen-sensei ada benarnya, aku merasakan keberadaan sesuatu disana. Ini terasa sangat asing," balas wanita berambut panjang itu.

Minori hanya menghela napasnya lelah sambil berkacak pinggang "Baiklah, kita kesana. Tapi jangan sampai ini tersebar ke seluruh Akademi ya," ucapnya yang menyetujui usulan dari kedua bawahannya itu, bagaimanapun apa yang terjadi di Akademi ini ke depannya adalah tanggung jawab miliknya.

"Baik, Minori-sensei!" jawab keduanya dengan serempak.

"Ayo, Gen-sensei, Aki-sensei," ajak Minori yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya dan menggunakan jalan rahasia agar kepergian mereka dari Akademi ini tidak diketahui oleh murid ataupun guru yang lainnya. Ini akan menjadi kepanikan berskala besar jika kepergian mereka tersebar begitu saja.

Sementara itu di tempat kejadian perkara...

Sebuah kawah berdiameter sekitar 25 meter dengan kedalaman sekitar 1 meter tercipta setelah kilatan emas itu menghantam Gunung Amanohara itu dengan kuat, asap tebal yang tercampur dengan tanah membumbung tinggi seolah membuat tanda bahwa baru saja terjadi sesuatu disini.

Di pusat kawah itu sendiri, terdapat siluet tubuh yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya karena tidak sadarkan diri. Rambutnya berwarna pirang keemasan jabrik dengan di masing-masing pipinya terdapat tiga goresan tipis layaknya kumis kucing serta perban putih yang melingkari menutupi matanya, memakai setelan jaket berwarna oranye hitam yang sudah robek disana sini dengan baju layaknya jaring sebagai dalamannya dan ikat kepala hitam berplat besi perak bergambaran pusaran daun.

Banyak sekali luka lebam dan goresan di setiap inchi tubuhnya karena pertarungan yang dialaminya hingga dirinya sampai di tempat tak dikenal ini dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya tak hancur meskipun menghantam permukaan tanah lumayan kuat. Dan dilihat darimanapun, orang itu masihlah berusia belasan tahun.

Dia terus tergolek lemah disana sebelum akhirnya ada beberapa orang yang kebetulan datang kesana kemudian membawanya menuju suatu tempat.

.

 **Mindscape On!**

" **Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto!** "

Suara yang cukup kuat dan menyeramkan membuat remaja pirang jabrik itu membuka matanya dengan segera dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah tempat yang gelap tak berujung dengan suara gemericik air di sekitarnya, sepertinya dia ingat betul tempat itu.

" **Akhirnya kau sadar juga.** "

Suara kedua ini sangat berbeda daripada suara yang sebelumnya, ini lebih lembut dan enak di dengar telinganya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya agak ke belakang untuk mencari tahu siapa saja yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"Kurama? Matatabi dan yang lainnya?" ucap laki-laki tersebut sambil membalikan tubuhnya sepenuhnya menghadap kearah makhluk berukuran kolosal dalam berbagai bentuk yang tengah mengitarinya seperti formasi bulan sabit, sebenarnya dia belum bisa berpikir dengan jernih karena apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kenapa aku malah ada disini? Seharusnya aku sedang melawan Madara saat ini, kenapa kalian malah menarikku kesini?" tanya laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu berturut-turut dengan ekspresi yang terlihat sangat panik.

" **Tenanglah, Naruto. Ada alasan tertentu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu itu,** " jawab rubah oranye berekor sembilan yang bernama Kurama itu, dia berusaha menenangkan kepanikan yang dialami oleh pemuda pirang itu. Walaupun ini rasanya pahit tapi dia harus berterus terang pada laki-laki itu atas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Kurama?! Sedangkan teman-temanku dan yang lainnya sedang melawannya di luar sana, pokoknya keluarkan aku sekarang juga. Aku harus segera mengalahkannya," ujar Naruto yang terlihat sangat tidak sabaran untuk keluar dari alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

Namun itu rasanya sangat sia-sia karena para Bijuu membuat agar kesadaran Naruto tetap berada di alam bawah sadarnya sebelum Naruto bisa menerima apa yang terjadi pada teman-teman dan seluruh Aliansi Shinobi yang sedang melawan Madara sebelumnya, mereka tak bisa melepas Naruto dengan mental yang terguncang karena apa yang terjadi.

" **Kau sudah aman, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan apa yang terjadi di luar sana. Sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu saja disini,** " ucap kera berwarna merah berekor empat dengan dua gigi taringnya yang keluar dari mulutnya, kera itu bernama Son Goku.

"A-apa maksudmu, Son? A-aman apanya?" tanya Naruto yang mulai kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kera merah itu, para Bijuu seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya.

" **Son, biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padanya,** " ucap Kurama yang berusaha mengambil alih pembicaraan ini, dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya karena selama beberapa tahun ini dia terus bersama dengan Naruto. Jadi dia tahu jalan terbaik yang harus diambilnya.

" **Begini, Naruto. Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi padamu saat bertarung dengan potongan tubuh milik Madara itu?** " tanya Kurama yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraannya terlebih dahulu agar Naruto lebih siap menerima kenyataan yang terjadi nantinya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya "Ya, saat aku berusaha menyegel potongan tubuh itu. Tiba-tiba saja potongan tubuh itu malah meledak hingga menyilaukan pandanganku lalu aku berpindah ke suatu tempat setelahnya dan saat itu aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa kemudian aku mendengar suara dari Tsunade-baachan dan yang lainnya. Setelah itu, aku tak tau apa yang terjadi," jawabnya sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, ini memang sangat aneh untuknya.

" **Lalu apa kau tau jika kedua matamu itu mengalami kebutaan setelah ledakan itu terjadi?** " tanya Kurama lagi.

Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut rubah oranye tersebut "Buta? Aku buta?" tanya Naruto yang seolah tak percaya dengan hal tersebut.

" **Ya, kau tak bisa menyangkal itu. Itu efek permanen yang berarti matamu itu akan buta selamanya, kau tak akan bisa bertarung dengan keadaan seperti itu,** " jawab Kurama yang berusaha membeberkan kebenarannya kepada partner pirangnya itu.

"Lalu... bagaimana aku bertarung untuk ke depannya? Meskipun aku memiliki Senjutsu, tapi rasanya tak akan membantu jika hanya mengandalkan Senjutsu saja," ucap Naruto yang terlihat masih tidak terima dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya walaupun dia sudah mengalaminya sedikit.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Naruto-kun. Kau masih bisa bertarung seperti biasanya."

Naruto langsung membalikan badannya ketika mendengar suara lain di dalam alam bawah sadarnya ini, dia melihat Tobirama Senju yang merupakan Hokage kedua di Konoha tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan memakai pakaian tempurnya. Seharusnya tak ada orang lain yang datang ke alam bawah sadarnya kecuali jika mereka terhubung satu sama lain, seperti mempertemukan kepalan tangan misalnya.

"Kurama, tak apa kan jika aku mengambil alihnya darisini?" tanya Tobirama yang berusaha meminta ijin pada rubah berekor sembilan itu.

" **Terserah kau saja, Nindaime-sama,** " jawab Kurama yang seolah tak peduli walaupun dirinya sangat lega karena Tobirama dan yang lainnya meninggalkan sedikit chakra mereka pada tubuh Naruto untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya," ujar Hokage kedua itu yang kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Naruto "Ya, Naruto-kun. Kau masih bisa melihat dan tentunya bertarung seperti sebelumnya berkat transplantasi mata yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade dan rekan satu timmu itu," sambung Tobirama.

"Transplantasi? Lalu mata siapa yang Tsunade-baachan dan Sakura-chan berikan padaku?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu, setidaknya dia harus mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada orang itu hingga dirinya bisa melihat dan bertarung lagi nantinya.

"Itu mataku, Obito dan Shisui, Dobe," ujar seseorang yang terdengar berada di sebelahnya dan disana seorang laki-laki berambut raven dengan model chicken-butt tengah berdiri sambil menatap kearahnya namun kelopak mata sebelah kirinya terus tertutup.

"S-sasuke? Kenapa...?" tanya Naruto lagi yang seolah tak percaya dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sasuke, dia tak tahu kenapa sahabatnya itu harus memberikan Rinnengan Chaku Tomoe itu padanya padahal dengan kekuatan mata itu, mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan Madara.

"Tak ada alasan khusus untuk itu, anggap saja itu permintaan maafku karena dosa-dosaku di masa lalu," jawab Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang datarnya itu.

"Kita bisa mengalahkan Madara bersama-sama, Teme. Itu bisa menebus semua dosa-dosamu di masa lalu. Kau sebenarnya tak perlu melakukannya sampai sejauh itu," ucap Naruto dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai naik menandakan jika emosinya mulai bergejolak.

"Percuma, Naruto. Kita tak bisa mengalahkan Madara dengan mudah," ujar seseorang lagi dengan suaranya yang sangat familiar di telinganya, dari segi fisik dan penampilan dia memiliki banyak kesamaan dengan Naruto, yang membedakan hanyalah tinggi badan, panjang rambut dan jubah Yondaime Hokage yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maksudmu percuma, Tou-san? Kita masih bisa me..."

"Tidak, Naruto. Kekuatan Madara sudah setingkat dengan Rikudou Sennin, sulit bagi kami untuk mengalahkannya ditambah keadaanmu yang semakin kritis pasca ledakan itu membuat kita semua tak punya pilihan lain untuk mengirimmu ke masa lalu," jelas ayah Naruto yaitu Minato Namikaze.

"Mengirimku ke masa lalu?" beo Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kami bermaksud mengirimmu kesana agar kau bisa mencegah peperangan ini dan kebangkitan Madara, namun karena Madara menyerang disaat yang bersamaan sepertinya terjadi pergesekan dimensi hingga kau malah terkirim ke dimensi lain," jawab Minato yang berusaha menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya pada Naruto.

"L-lalu bagaimana caranya aku kembali kesana? Aku harus menyelamatkan kalian dan mengakhiri pertarungan ini," ujar Naruto yang terlihat sangat tidak sabar, dia harus menyelamatkan semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"Tak ada cara lain untuk kembali ke Elemental Nation lagi, Naruto. Kau pasti akan tersesat di Dimensi lain jika melakukannya dan lebih parahnya lagi, kau bisa terjebak di celah dimensi tanpa bisa kembali lagi," jawab Tobirama yang terdengar kecewa karena dirinyalah yang membuat Naruto malah terkirim ke dimensi lain.

"L-lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tenang saja, kami akan berusaha untuk menahannya disini. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman sangat kecil terkembang di bibirnya, ini sebuah keajaiban ketika melihat seorang Uchiha tersenyum tulus seperti itu.

"K-kenapa... kenapa kalian rela berkorban demi orang sepertiku?" tanya Naruto dengan bulir-bulir air yang sudah menumpuk di setiap sudut matanya dan siap tumpah kapan saja, dia tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran mereka. Seharusnya dia yang menyelamatkan bukan dirinya yang diselamatkan.

"Karena kami tau jika dirimu adalah 'Anak yang diramalkan' yang bisa membuat dunia shinobi terbebas dari kegelapan, maka dari itu, kami memberikan kemampuan kami padamu beserta pengetahuannya agar kau bisa mengalahkan Madara. Itulah jalan yang kami ambil," jawab Tobirama sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

 **Puk!**

Naruto merasakan pucuk kepalanya disentuh oleh seseorang membuatnya mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat Minato tengah menempelkan dahi padanya "Kau harus kuat, Naruto. Kau tak boleh terpuruk karena kami, kau harus terus maju dan pantang menyerah sesulit apapun jalannya. Kami tak menyesal mengorbankan nyawa kami untukmu, maka dari itu, kalahkan Madara, kalahkan dia dengan kekuatan yang kau punya. Itu sudah cukup bagi kami," ujar Minato yang memberikan nasihat layaknya seorang ayah yang menasihati anaknya.

Meskipun air matanya sempat tumpah tapi Naruto langsung menghapus air mata itu dengan punggung tangannya "Aku berjanji, aku pasti akan mengalahkannya. Itu janji seumur hidupku," balasnya dengan senyuman lima jarinya yang seolah sudah melupakan kesedihannya.

"Itu baru anakku," ucap Minato sambil mengacak rambut dan menjauhkan dahinya dari Naruto.

 **Shiiinkk!**

Tubuh Tobirama, Sasuke dan Minato mulai bersinar menandakan jika chakra yang mereka tinggalkan pada tubuh Naruto sudah hampir habis.

"Sepertinya waktu kami sudah habis, Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan teruslah melatih kemampuanmu, Madara tak akan membei ampun jika kau lengah sedikit saja," ucap Minato.

"Akhiri peperangan ini dan berikan kami kemenangan, Uzumaki Naruto," ucap Tobirama yang memberikan semangat.

"Hn, mataku pasti akan terus mengawasimu, jadi gunakan mataku sebaik mungkin," ucap Sasuke yang masih memasang tampang datarnya.

"Baik, aku pasti akan memberikan kemenangan pada peperangan ini dan... ini juga demi kalian," balas Naruto dengan sedikit terisak, sebenarnya dia tak mau berpisah dengan ketiga orang itu ataupun yang lainnya tapi apa mau dikata, chakra mereka sudah diambang batas.

"Selamat tinggai, Naruto/Dobe," ucap ketiganya dengan tubuh mereka yang bersinar sangat terang kemudian perlahan-lahan mulai mengurai layaknya debu yang terbawa angin.

"Terima kasih semuanya! Terima kasih!" ucap Naruto beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik oleh sesuatu, kemungkinan besar kesadarannya akan kembali "Baiklah, nanti saja kita mengobrolnya. Aku juga ingin tau dimensi seperti apa yang kutempati ini," ujarnya sambil membalikan tubuhnya kearah para Bijuu yang terlihat sudah lega karena Naruto bisa menerima keadaannya saat ini.

" **Ya, kami juga ingin beristirahat dan mengisi kekuatan kami dulu setelah pertarungan yang sangat panjang ini,** " ucap Kurama yang tenaganya terkuras sangat banyak karena peperangan tersebut, apalagi dia dan yang lainnya juga harus melindungi Naruto agar tubuhnya tidak hancur karena perpindahan dimensi itu.

"Hum, sampai jumpa nanti, semuanya," ucap pemuda pirang itu sambil memejamkan matanya kemudian tubuhnya mulai menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

" **Kurama, apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti itu?** " tanya Isobu, si kura-kura ekor tiga yang sedikit khawatir dengan inangnya yang baru itu.

" **Aku juga sangat mengkhawatirkannya sama seperti kalian, tapi aku tau jika dia adalah bocah yang cukup kuat. Dia pasti bisa melewati ini semua, yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah mendukungnya sepenuhnya,** " jawab Kurama sambil merendahkan tubuhnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di hadapannya sebagai bantalan kepalanya " **Sebaiknya kalian juga beristirahat, kita tak tau kapan si brengsek itu datang. Kekuatan kita harus segera pulih jika sampai itu terjadi,** " titahnya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Para Bijuu yang lainnya pun mengikuti saran yang diberikan oleh Kurama dan mengistirahatkan kekuatan mereka agar bisa pulih kembali. Mereka mengakui jika Naruto memang orang yang menarik, jadi tak salah jika Rikudou Sennin menunjuknya sebagai penyelamat dunia shinobi walaupun pada kenyataannya mereka sangat jauh dari Elemental Nation, tapi peperangan belumlah berakhir. Mereka harus berjuang sekali lagi dan mengakhirinya untuk selamanya.

.

"Unghh!"

Remaja pirang jabrik yang tengah terbaring di ranjang serba putih itu mendesah pelan ketika dirinya bisa mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali kemudian laki-laki itu berusaha untuk mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tersebut, sementara kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melepaskan sesuatu yang menghalangi matanya yang ia yakini jika itu adalah perban.

Setelah perban itu terlepas seluruhnya, dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan karena menurut orang-orang, mata yang ditransplantasikan itu masih sensitif. Dia tak mau ada hal aneh terjadi, seperti kedua matanya itu anjlok keluar misalnya.

"Baguslah, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas," ucap laki-laki pirang itu sambil mendesah lega kemudian matanya mulai berkeliaran kesana kemari seolah berusaha mengenali ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya ini dan dilihat darimanapun itu adalah ruang perawatan pada umumnya.

"Dari dulu, aku sama sekali tak betah jika harus berdiam diri di tempat seperti ini," Naruto menyingkapkan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu menggeserkan tubuhnya kearah pinggiran ranjang hingga kakinya bergelantungan karena ranjang tersebut sangat tinggi dari lantai ruangan tersebut "Aku ingin tau siapa yang membawaku kesini," gumamnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menatap jendela yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjang tersebut.

Suasana sore hari yang cukup sepi yang hanya ditemani oleh suara kicauan burung yang bersiap untuk kembali ke sarangnya, matahari juga sudah menyebarkan sinar kuning kemerahannya menandakan jika sebentar lagi malam hari akan tiba.

 **Clekek!**

 **Klak!**

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal, dia yakin jika seseorang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Tak ada niatan buruk dari orang yang masuk ini, jadi dia hanya memasang ekspresi santai saja seolah dirinya memang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya. Kemudian seorang wanita berambut biru gelap yang terurai hingga panggulnya, memakai baju merah muda yang lumayan ketat hingga bagian yang menonjol itu terlihat sangat jelas lalu memakai rok seperempat paha dengan jas putih susu sebagai bagian luarnya, siapa saja bisa salah fokus melihat penampilan wanita tersebut.

"Ara, akhirnya kamu sadar juga," ucap wanita tersebut yang kemudian langsung mendekat kearah Naruto.

Sementara yang didekati hanya membuang pandangannya sambil memasang ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus malu 'Ukurannya sama besar dengan milik Tsunade-baachan... Eh?! Apa yang aku pikirkan?' ucapnya dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalanya membuat wanita yang memperhatikannya itu sedikit kebingungan.

"Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya wanita itu dengan ekspresi khawatir di wajahnya, sebagai guru kesehatan di Akademi ini, dia harus memastikan jika remaja laki-laki itu pulih dan baik-baik saja.

"Ah, tidak, tidak! Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Naruto dengan segera sambil menggerakan kedua tangannya itu sebagai pendukung jawabannya lalu dia menapakan kakinya di lantai ruangan tersebut agar wanita itu percaya jika tak terjadi apapun padanya "Kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," sambungnya yang diiringi senyuman lima jarinya.

"Um, tapi ini aneh sekali," ucap wanita itu sambil mencubit dagunya sendiri seolah sedang berpikir.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya seolah tak mengerti dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita tersebut "Aneh? Aneh kenapa memangnya?" tanya remaja pirang itu dengan memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Luka-lukamu itu seharusnya sembuh sekitar lima hari ke depan, tapi..." wanita itu malah menangkup kedua pipi milik Naruto sambil memperhatikan setiap inchi wajahnya "...kenapa luka-luka itu malah menghilang secepat ini?" tanya wanita itu entah pada siapa sambil melepaskan tangkupannya pada kedua pipi laki-laki pirang itu.

"Ya, banyak hal terjadi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata," Naruto hanya menggaruk salah satu pipinya sambil menatap kearah wanita tersebut.

"Kalau begitu bisa kau ikut aku sebentar," pinta wanita itu dengan ekspresi memohon pada Naruto.

"K-kemana?" tanya Naruto diiringi dengan tampang polosnya, dia hanya takut jika dibawa ke tempat yang aneh-aneh saja.

"Nanti juga kau akan tau," jawab wanita itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan yang tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya "Ayo, ikuti aku," titahnya sambil membukakan pintu tersebut dengan perlahan.

Naruto hanya menggidikan bahunya pertanda tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya namun akan terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya menghela napas lelah nantinya, laki-laki pirang itu akhirnya menuruti permintaan dari wanita tersebut dan berjalan mengikuti kemanapun wanita itu berjalan. Tempat ini juga sangat aneh untuk seukuran rumah sakit, atau mungkin ini bukan rumah sakit?

Sepanjang kakinya melangkah, Naruto hanya bisa memperhatikan struktur bangunan itu dengan seksama. Banyak sekali pintu yang menandakan jika di dalamnya terdapat sebuah ruangan dengan tulisan yang aneh tergantung di atasnya, dia tak bisa membacanya meskipun hanya tulisan sederhana.

'Sepertinya aku memang terdampar di dimensi yang sangat aneh, kenapa harus di tempat seperti ini sih?' rutuknya sepanjang perjalanannya hingga tak mengetahui jika wanita berjas putih susu panjang itu sudah berhenti di depan pintu yang sangat besar, meskipun tak sebesar gerbang Konoha.

"Jadi, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, kuharap kau tak keberatan."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan "Asalkan bukan dengan orang aneh, aku sama sekali tak keberatan," jawab Naruto sekenanya membuat wanita tersebut tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku mengerti," balas wanita tersebut sambil meraih gagang pintu besar tersebut lalu mendorongnya.

 **Krieeeet!**

Pintu tersebut terbuka dengan lebar hingga Naruto bisa melihat isi ruangan tersebut yang terlihat sangat mewah dengan interiornya yang terlihat sangat asing, kemungkinan besar ruangan ini adalah sebuah kantor ataupun ruang kerja yang dipakai oleh seseorang karena tata letak benda yang ada di dalamnya sama seperti ruang kerja Hokage.

"Yo, bocah pirang berkumis kucing. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" sapa seorang wanita berambut merah gelap pendek yang diikat seperti ekor kuda dengan memakai pakaian setelan berwarna oranye berstrip putih dengan bagian lengan dan kakinya dilipat keatas tanpa mengancingkan baju bagian atasnya hingga siapapun bisa melihat belahan dadanya yang besar itu.

Salah satu tangan Naruto menekan kedua lubang hidungnya agar darah karena pikiran kotornya itu tidak keluar 'Siapa juga yang berpikiran kotor? Salahkan wanita tak tau malu itu,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Hoho, ternyata kau punya nyali juga ya, menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu," ucap perempuan berambut merah itu yang seolah tak peduli dengan penampilannya saat ini.

"Tidak, aku hanya menatap apa yang ada di depanku saja. Jika saja kau tidak berpakaian seperti itu, mungkin beda lagi ceritanya," balas Naruto dengan suaranya yang tertahan karena lubang hidungnya yang terus ia tekan, dia tak mau kehabisan darah karena hal yang sepele seperti ini.

"Aku kan sudah bilang agar kau berpakaian layaknya seorang kepala sekolah, siapapun tak akan menghormatimu jika kau berpakaian seperti itu," ujar laki-laki berambut coklat cerah jabrik dengan ikat kepala dari kain melingkar di dahinya, memakai jaket berwarna coklat gelap berkerah tinggi dengan baju putih sebagai dalamannya dan celana hitam panjang sebagai bawahannya. Dia hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Bilang saja kau juga menikmatinya,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Namaku Minori Rokujou, kepala sekolah di Akademi Tenbi ini. Lalu yang bersamamu itu adalah Aki Nijou yang merupakan perawat sekolah. Dan laki-laki itu, Gen Tagayashi, dia juga seorang guru dan pembuat Maken," ucap Minori yang tengah menjelaskan semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi ini sebuah Akademi ya? Sepertinya lebih besar daripada Akademi di Konoha," gumam Naruto dengan nada pelan sambil memperhatikan ruangan itu sekali lagi, ini lebih besar daripada ruang kerja di gedung Hokage yang hanya bisa menampung sekitar 20 orang saja.

"Boleh kami tau siapa namamu?" tanya Minori dengan nada ingin tahu.

Naruto menganggukan kepala perlahan "Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto," jawabnya sambil kembali menatap kearah sang kepala sekolah itu "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu sebelum pembicaraan ini berlanjut?" sambungnya seolah meminta ijin pada perempuan tersebut.

"Ya, silahkan saja," Minori menyetujui.

"Ini bukan Akademi biasa, 'kan? Maksudku, aku merasakan banyak energi yang terkumpul di sekitar Akademi ini," tanya Naruto berdasarkan apa yang dirasakannya di sekitarnya, semenjak dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan milik Kurama, indra perasa atau sensornya sedikit lebih peka sekarang.

"Seperti yang aku harapkan darimu, Naruto. Untuk remaja seusiamu, kau lebih peka terhadap apa yang ada di sekitarmu," jawab Minori dengan nada bangga "Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan dengan singkat tentang Akademi ini," sambungnya.

"Akademi Tenbi ini adalah sekolah yang menampung manusia-manusia yang memiliki bakat khusus seperti mengendalikan salah satu dari ke lima elemen dasar atau memakai senjata yang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, disamping itu dulunya ini sekolah yang hanya dikhususkan untuk perempuan. Tapi tahun ajaran ini kami mengganti kebijakan itu dan mengubah sekolah ini menjadi akademi campuran yang berarti memperbolehkan laki-laki mendaftar ke Akademi Tenbi ini. Apa kau mengerti dengan penjelesan seperti itu, Naruto?" ujar Minori.

Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa setelah mendengar penjelasan tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya mencubit dagunya seolah sedang berpikir "Jadi, begitu ya. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan Elemental Nation. Yang membedakan hanyalah teknologinya saja. Menarik, menarik, tapi tetap saja ini hal yang buruk," gumamnya sambil terus berpikir.

 **Pletak!**

"Adaw! S-sakit!" pemuda pirang itu hanya meringis sambil memegangi dahinya yang terasa sangat panas itu.

"Hora! Kau harus mendengarkan jika orang lain sedang berbicara," ujar sang kepala sekolah itu yang sudah ada di depan Naruto dan menyentil dahinya sedikit agak keras, panjang lebar dia menjelaskan malah tidak ditanggapi oleh orang yang diberi penjelasannya.

"Ya, ya, aku mendengarkan sedari tadi. Aku hanya berpikir jika Akademi ini cukup aneh," balas Naruto sambil memalingkan tatapannya kearah lain, mana berani dia menatap dada milik sang kepala sekolah itu terus menerus apalagi sang kepala sekolah juga jauh lebih tua dari dirinya.

"Kalau begitu..."

 **Grep! Gyuut!**

"...Apa kau mau bergabung dengan Akademi Tenbi?"

Wajah remaja pirang itu mulai memerah bak tomat yang sudah masak ditambah lagi sebagian wajahnya terasa tenggelam dalam kelembutan dada sang kepala sekolah Akademi Tenbi itu, dia tak bisa menggerakan kepalanya karena lehernya yang dikunci dengan kuat oleh tangan Minori.

'Yang benar saja, aku bisa mati sebelum bisa melawan Madara gara-gara wanita ini.'

.

 **Bersambung...**

.

Ini cerita pertama saya di Fanfiction ini, jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ^-^)/


End file.
